Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi (チチ) is the daughter of the Ox-King who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have anger outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku (and her sons) many times throughout the series. Personality In DBZ Abridged Chi-Chi is a more exaggerated version of her anime counterpart. She forces Gohan to read and study all the time. (Even making him read Huck Finn two times with the second one having the "n word" removed.) She is shown to be apparently insane as she wants to castrate Krillin, and she revealed that while she was pregnant Goku thought she had Cinnabuns in her shirt. She disregards the Z warriors as she did not allow Gohan to train with Goku for the android's arrival. In the end he takes him and leaves her in a flash. According to Krillin, due to all this, she can be a real "bitch". It's implied by Goku in the Freeza Saga that she keeps a sex toy in her drawer. It's been implied that she has a, rather out of character, major sex drive that has been mentioned at least 3 times in the series, with Goku implying that she owns a sex toy and enjoys the "thing she does with her mouth". Biography Chi-Chi married Goku and became pregnant with Gohan during the early part of their marriage, Goku believing that she was hiding cina buns in her shirt during the pregnancy. She later birthed Gohan.Looks Like the Z-Fighters Are Blasting Off Again! Goku and Gohan went to Kame House where Goku's brother Raditz kidnapped Gohan, who was later taken by Piccolo to begin training for the then-upcoming arrival of the Saiyans to Earth. Krillin was tasked with explaining to her all of this, which had happened out of her presence, him hypothetically asking her at her home what she would do when discovering it. Chi-Chi stated her intent to castrate the messenger in his sleep with a rusty carving knife, laughing with Krillin afterward and asking him if he wanted to stay over. Once he accepted, Krillin spent the night over. Chi-Chi tried to act while calling his name, though Krillin was fortunately able to get away. Chi-Chi went to Kame House in search of him, questioning where he was as she raced towards the island. as she dismisses him wanting to go to Namek.]] Chi-Chi visited her husband and son while they recovered following the battle against Vegeta. After Bulma came back to the hospital with Mr. Popo and expressed that they would be able to journey to Namek to revive the Z-Fighters that had been murdered during the fight with the Saiyans, Chi-Chi turned to Gohan and voiced her happiness that she knew he was not going anywhere. Gohan stated he would be going to Namek with them, but she reiterated that he would not be going and cut him off in stressing that she was his mother and that she was entitled to him listening to her and doing whatever she said. She mentioned her pregnancy with him and Goku's ignorance to their child before swearing that Gohan would recover and then be sent back to his advanced trigonometry classes, ending that was the last she wanted to hear about it before being yelled at in return to Gohan. She then suggested that he would be better of going to Namek and left the room, after being utterly defeated. To prepare him for the trip, Chi-Chi cut Gohan's hair and packed many things for him. Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived at Kame House after Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs completed their work on the ship. As her son joined Krillin and Bulma in entering the ship, she instructed him not to make friends with any "questionable strangers". Dende made the wish for everyone on Namek to return to Earth apart from Goku and Freeza, Chi-Chi after this learning that her son was back on Earth and rushing towards him while questioning where her "baby" was. During the period between the Namekians beginning to reside on Earth and Porunga being summoned, Chi-Chi tried to get Gohan to read Huckleberry Finn for the second time, as he noted, but now with the "n-word" taken out.Freeza: The Final Cut Chi-Chi attended Turtle's birthday party, calling him "like a member of the family". She later overheard the rumor that she was forcing Gohan to pound her tuna (forcing him to have sex in her vagina) and arrived at Kame House to learn who it was.There's Something About Maron Goku returned to Earth around this time, being told by Future Trunks that he would die before the arrival of the androids in three years. Chi-Chi was informed by her husband of this and requested to have Gohan be trained as well, which Chi-Chi refused along with his question for him to give him food. Chi-Chi was knocked into a tree by Goku unintentionally when he asked her to "be a pal" and gave her a light tap that sent her into a tree. Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, Goku trained for the androids over the three years with Gohan and Piccolo, making the claim each time that they were going on a field trip or something else educational. When the day came for the androids to arrive, Chi-Chi packed the group lunch and told them to be safe, though Goku revealed to her that they were going to fight androids, which Chi-Chi questioned in confusion and he told her not to tell herself until realizing that he had just told her. As Goku, Piccolo and Gohan flew off, Chi-Chi screamed. Goku's battle against the androids caused his heart disease to come into effect, Yamcha taking him away from the battlefield and returning him home. Chi-Chi was given company by him, asking him how Goku was doing in there. She enjoyed having him around given his recent prolonged absences from the house, despite his constant expressing of pain and agony. Chi-Chi was downstairs at Kame House when she felt a rumbling at the top of the house, assuming it was the androids. She went upstairs ready to confront the group, but when she did not see her husband, assumed they had already taken him. She then looked outside and noticed a wave formation, which Master Roshi believed either meant Goku was awake or Moses had brought the Jews. She jumped at the window in the bedroom to greet her husband outside and hugged him. She asked him if he was alright and he confirmed that he was, throwing her into the sky despite her attempt at telling him to wait and causing her to ascend into space, where she caught fire. Getting back to Earth through some method, she learned of her husband's intent to continue training to make up for the lost time he had spent recovering and his plan to bring Gohan along with him to fight the androids. Chi-Chi made several sounds indicating her distaste with his planned actions, but she warmed up to the idea under one condition, which she revealed to Goku was her wishes to have another child. Goku then teleported away and Master Roshi asked if that was a "yes", with Chi-Chi responding with a smile that it "wasn't a no."Hyperbolic Plot Device The androids actually arrived shortly after this, though Piccolo went to combat them on a separate island. When Bulma called the house, Chi-Chi brought the phone to the Z-Fighters present, Krillin being the one to answer. Bulma had constructed a remote to turn the androids off. Chi-Chi suggested to the group that one of the Z-Fighters, who were capable of speeding through the sky at great heights, go and meet Bulma halfway. Krillin complimented her as the woman who "lived in Goku's house", which Chi-Chi said was what she did. After Tien left, Chi-Chi asked Master Roshi if he intended to help and when he confirmed he would not, she asked if it was because he was old. She then asked where Yamcha was.Family Reunion Tien went off to combat Cell by himself, using his Shin Kikoho, which made a direct threat to his life as noted by Chiaotzu who was somewhat annoyed by Yamcha dancing around mentioning his death and stated that the two as well as Master Roshi, who stood with them outside, had all done it before. Inserting herself into the conversation from a window, Chi-Chi mentioned that she had not.Advanced Geometry Appearances *'Note 1:' Has no speaking lines in episodes 42 and 43. *'Note 2:' While she does not appear in episode 32, she can be heard off-screen. Trivia *During his fight against Raditz, Goku expressed to him that he would be punished by her if Gohan died during the fight. *Krillin greatly fears Chi-Chi, believing she would deliver on her threat to castrate him in his sleep while spending the night at her home and also believed she would harm him if her son Gohan got hurt on Namek or did not do his homework while on the trip. Krillin also does not respect her, finding her to be a total bitch. *Chi-Chi has been implied to perform oral sex on Goku for good behaviour during Christmas, as shown in the Christmas Tree of Might movie, as Goku mentions two times of Chi-Chi doing "that thing with her mouth" and in the credits he was said to receive a "something else" (a blowjob), whereas Chi-Chi got some mouthwash (likely to wash out the smell of genitals in her mouth). *Android 18 thinks that she has a bad fashion sense, calling the clothing in her closet "junk" and the two are the same size. *Chi-Chi has apparently engaged with Goku in BDSM , as described on MasakoX's channel's video GoQ&A volume 2 as he broke Chi-Chi's favorite vase and the latter saying he was a bad boy and needed to be punished. She apparently "started whipping (Goku), stripping him naked and ended off in a cool sweat on the bed". (Goku remained nevertheless very confused thinking it was a game and that he won) References Category:Royal Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Humans